The First Time is Never Easy
by animekraze
Summary: A tied up and gagged man was laid down before Chrona. It was the first easy human kill.


A small Chrona stared at the tied up and gagged man.

Medusa stood adjacent to Chrona, her hood up and over her head, a dead glare at her young child.

Chrona looked up at Medusa, an expression of fear and confusion glazing over the eyes. "How…how can I do this? I can't do this! Mr. Bunny was different—I can't do this!" Chrona gripped the sword close to chest, body shaking violently.

Medusa narrowed her eyes and closed them. A deep sigh emitted from her lips. She silently led Chrona to that room.

"No!" Chrona pleaded, staying in front of that door where the darkness threatened to swallow. "Please, no! Not the room, not there again!"

"...Vector plate." Chrona was sent flying towards the opposite wall.

"No food and no water for three days. This will continue until you learn your lesson."

Chrona watched Medusa, the light slowly decreasing until it was only a small sliver illuminating one eye. "Wait, mommy…"

The door closed, locked, and the darkness settled upon its prisoner.

"Chrona, you DUMMY!"

The cycle would continue. Three days later, Chrona was faced with the same dilemma, and was once again forced into the suffocating room. Three days later, the man who was starting to look weaker and weaker with each visit, would always look up at the young child with pitying eyes.

_Pitying_ eyes, no long fear, pity.

Chrona was greeting Mr. Corner, inaudible words dripping from the mouth.

Then, insanity finally settled upon Chrona.

A smile emerged on the deranged prisoner. Chrona stood from the corner, dusting off the black and white dress, and walked over to the middle of the room. Chrona's eyes were dead, tired, and deranged, days without food and water increasing the levels of insanity.

Ragnorak merely kept away at these times. These moments where Chrona wouldn't listen to reason and whose eyes would roll in various directions.

The door slowly opened, a sliver of light greeting Chrona's eyes. Chrona didn't flinch, a dark grin plastered on Chrona's face.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Medusa spoke softly, her voice like dripping poisonous honey.

"Yes…" Chrona giggled, walking past Medusa, the sword dragging on the ground leaving a trail.

The gagged man was in the exact same spot, and looked up with the same pitying eyes.

Chrona raised the sword, watching the pity dissolve into realization, into fear. The corners of Chrona's mouth twitched, and stretched into a wretched smile.

The sword was swung down, blood splattering all over. Chrona's small shoes and legs were covered in blood.

The sword was drenched, a small pool forming under the suspended weapon.

Medusa smiled, taking note silently.

Then, the blue soul emerged from the body, illuminating and radiating within the room.

Chrona, for just a moment, pulled away from her insane stupor. "What is that?"

"A soul. Take it Chrona, it's a treat for you and Ragnorak." Medusa watched her child carefully, her face changing into the twisted snake smile.

Chrona watched the blue soul for a moment. It was suspended in air, wavering, flicking like candlelight. Chrona wanted to touch it, reach out and feel the texture of the soul.

"Take it, Chrona."

Chrona obeyed, the soul light and bubbly in hand. Chrona looked down at the soul, and then up at Medusa. "What do I do now?"

"Ragnorak will keep it for you." Medusa smiled.

And he did, the soul gliding down the thing's throat.

Chrona felt a surge of power, among a pang of guilt.

And Chrona looked up at Medusa, a child like sense of accomplishment welling up inside.

But Medusa was gone, off to record her findings.

Chrona was alone again. Although Chrona wasn't in the dark room, a reunion with Mr. Corner occurred. There was a longing for a hug, the touch of a hand, anything that would assure Chrona that, perhaps, Medusa was truly proud of her child (and possibly…even love).

And the cycle would continue.

And Chrona wouldn't come out of Mr. Corner, out of her circle.

Until a twin tailed girl gave Chrona a first hug, and a welcoming hand.

"Pass…" Chrona whispered, forehead pressed onto the knees, which were drawn into the chest. "Pass…"

"Pass…"

**_(SE)_**

**Her first human kill. **

**It's your decision to go aww or awwwwwww D: sniffs.**

**I apologize for any possible typos, etc. **


End file.
